


When the night winds are driving on

by RoseFoxFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFoxFire/pseuds/RoseFoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Eve of the Battle of New York, a whole universe away Loki reflects on the recent events in his life as well as the theft of his identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the night winds are driving on

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site and so this work has not been beta read or edited. So if there are any problems or any suggestions please let me know.
> 
> This idea has been sitting in my head for a while and I wanted to give writing fan fiction another try, so I wrote this. I tried writing years ago before I really knew how to write and was never satisfied with what I wrote. I believe that this is much better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and do please leave a comment, even if it is just to tell me how bad it was as long as it is explained why it was bad. So then I at least know how to improve.
> 
> Thanks!

The clone had been sent off today.

Loki had been brought out to watch as it had gone through the portal. It had left with a blue glowing scepter, a grin that gleamed with madness and insanity shinning in its glassy eyes. Nothing good could come from this endeavor, Loki was sure of that.

He remembered witnessing as the clone was being created while the Chitauri were

( _Cutting-Ripping-Tearing-Burning-makeitstop-ohpleasemakeitstop-pleasepleaseplease_ )

examining him. Watched as it had grown and its mind twisted to serve its new masters.

( _their new masters_ )

Looking at it had been like gazing into a dark twisted mirror. All of Loki’s hate, anger and despair magnified tenfold and redirected to suit another’s sinister purpose.

( _“Look at you, so pathetic.”_

_“I’m pathetic? This coming from the mouth of the Other and his master’s brand new servant. You’re so very eager to do their bidding are you not? At least I’m not just a tool.”_ )

Loki sighed as he shifted in his pod and gazed out of the small viewing window in front of him. He could see the uneven gray hallway from behind his purple tinted glass. Along the opposite wall there were more pods similar to his, just as he knew that there were more to each side of him. Each one containing another of the Chitauri’s science experiments. If he focussed hard enough he could _just_ make out the unconscious face of the victim directly across from him.

Usually the Chitauri drugged him to sleep before placing him back into his pod. He still felt wary that they had not this time, even after they had left him alone. The times that they left him awake in his pod were more or less a herald for unholy horrors in his near future. This time he hoped it was just that they wanted him to contemplate the existence of his clone and what the consequences of its future actions meant for him.

( _“You look hideous today.”_

_“You do realize that we share the same face, correct? You have, essentially, just insulted yourself.”_

_“My appearance will always surpass that of yours.”_

_“You are a complete child.”_ )

It had been a struggle in the beginning, adjusting to living in a confined space after having fallen through the vast nothingness of the void. He’d been almost grateful at the start, relived to be surrounded by something solid. That feeling hadn’t lasted long. Loki had come to hate the claustrophobic sense that came from being in the pod now. However after having spent months living in it (most of that time sleeping) he had learned how to ignore his discomfort at being trapped.

It was better than being in the labs.

( _“You’re nothing more to them but a scientific curiosity, an experiment. I am so much more than you, so much better and soon I will be able to prove it.”_

_“Norns- I sincerely hope that I never sounded as mad as you do at this moment. I suspect though that this might be a false hope.”_ )

The labs were they ripped his body and mind apart. The labs were his clone had been born. The labs were _He_ never visited. Loki didn’t want to think about Him. How gentle his words were, how they crept into the crevasses of his mind and made him _want_. Made Loki want to _please_ Him, do _anything_ for His praise and to avoid His disappointment. It felt so nauseatingly familiar, how once he had also wanted to do anything for a few scraps of praise from Odin. Loki wasn’t going to give in for a few kind and pretty words though, he refused.

( _Even if he often feared he would_ )

Loki tensed as the sound of the Chitauri’s chattering language traveled down the hallway as a group of them passed him before stopping in front of a pod a few down from him. He relaxed as they took that pod and left, leaving his where it was. Some other poor creature was going to be torn apart in the labs. Loki however, couldn’t spare anymore emotion other than to be grateful that it was not him.

Settling back into a more comfortable position Loki tuned his thoughts to that of his clone. He knew it was going to Midgard after the Tesseract. That had been made clear when they had ripped all of his knowledge concerning the cosmic cube straight from his mind. Transplanting it into that of the clone’s, along with a few more of his memories so that it could successfully pass off as Loki.

( _“You will never find the praise or happiness that you crave like this. Trust me, I’ve tried.”_

_“Watch me. I’ll become a true king and prove myself superior to you.”_

_“You’re a deluded mess.”_

_“Oh that is rich coming from you, you who lost it because ‘_ father never loved me as much as he loved _Thor’.”_

_“It was a bit more complicated than that, thank you.”_ )

Sometimes Loki hoped that it would, simply so that door would be closed to him forever and he could finally leave Asgard behind him. He could never go back as it was. The clone being accepted as him would mean that he never had to worry about Asgard coming for him. On the other hand Loki despised the thought of being replaced by the clone. He wanted his life to end with him, not continue on in a cheap copy.

( _Part of him just wanted to go home_ )

Loki prayed every time that he went to the labs that the Chitauri would slip up while cutting him open and accidentally kill him on the table. Or even purposely kill him, Loki wasn’t picky. If the clone wanted his life so badly it could have it. Loki was done with it, done with everything. He had been done since the moment he had let go of Gungnir.

( _“I heard you failed again.”_

_“Disappointed?”_

_“A bit, I do still need you however.”_

_“Careful, you almost sound like you care.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous. I need you for practical reasons only.”_

_“Then why did you sound so concerned when you came in?”_

_“You attempted to open up every vein and artery in your body with a sharp rock. My only concern was that you would be to damaged to use properly.”_

_“How cold. And here I thought we had something special.”_

_“Don’t flatter yourself. Thanos was displeased-“_

_“DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!”_

_“...Afraid of a name, how pitiful.”_ )

He wonders if Thor will be fooled by this impostor. For if the clone is going to Midgard than Thor will become involved to protect the planet, if nothing else. How that thought _stung_. That Thor would choose the people of Midgard over Loki as he had already done in the past.

Loki winces from the stab of pain at the thought of Thor. He usually avoids thoughts of his not-brother because of the pain it brings of hope long lost. _Odin must have told him by now_ , he reflected. Told Thor the truth of Loki’s monstrous heritage, the very truth that Loki wished Thor to never know. _He must have been disgusted_ , Loki thought with no little amount of bitterness, _to find out that his cherished little brother was in actuality one of the very monsters Thor despised._

( _“Still among the living?”_

_“And here I was hoping you would stop coming here to gawk. Visiting hours at the zoo are over.”_

_“What in Helheim’s name is a zoo? Why are you laughing!?”_

_“Forgive me. Heh, sometimes I forget how young and inexperienced you are.”_

_“YOU DARE-“_

_“Oh calm yourself. It’s a Midgardian concept. They seize animals from there natural habitats and lock them in cages. It is akin to a prison, only instead of people it’s for animals so that the mortals can safely gape mindlessly at them. Some of the animals are even born in the zoo.”_

_“How barbaric.”_

_“You think so? Odd, I thought that it sounded eerily similar to the two of us.”_ )

Loki’s eyes shot open wide as he heard a noise from directly outside of his pod. There, through the small viewing window, he could make out the hideous blue face of the Other as he grinned his sharp toothed smile.

“Greetings little Godling,” The Other sneered through the window, “your master wishes to speak to you.”

( _“Well, this has been fun. I do wish you the best of luck on your doomed mission, and don’t let the portal close on you halfway, I can only imagine how messy that would be. Also once you fail and have been taken to Asgard in chains do tell my mother that I send her my love.”_ )

“Damn.” Loki near sobbed, but he did not embarrass himself by screaming.

( _Although he really, really wanted to_ )  

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is my first attempt at writing in nearly a decade. I hope you enjoyed it and I do have an idea for a sequel, but I need to know how this goes first. So please leave a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
